Musim
by Lyreinata-chan
Summary: Semua musim mempunyai cerita, dan ini sepenggal dari kisahku/Hyuuga Hinata Point Of View/NaruHina But slight NaruSaku/One-shoot/Hope you like it/RnR?


**Musim**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto  
>This fic by Lyreinata-chan<br>Rated T  
>NaruHina, slight NaruSaku<br>Warning: OOC, plot yang gagal, gak ngefeel, EYD yang berantakkan, perlu imajinasi.**

**Enjoy Please~**

.  
>.<p>

Sebuah melodi terdengar dari ruang musik di lantai dua. Aku yang tengah memakan bekal bertanya-tanya, siapa yang memakai ruang musik saat istirahat.

Menyelipkan anak rambutku di belakang telinga, aku menggigit sosis gurita bermata wijen yang kumasak sendiri tadi pagi, lumayan.

Kedua mataku menjatuhkan pandangan ke arah jendela ruang musik yang entah sejak kapan terbuka. Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa sosok yang berada di balik piano yang mirip dengan yang biasa kumainkan di rumah. Ah, dia memainkannya lagi.

Melodi dari partitur yang tak bisa kumainkan walaupun berlatih sekian lama. Dalam hati mendecih pelan sembari menutup kotak bekal, aku bergegas bangun dari kursi panjang halaman sekolah ini.

Angin nakal berhembus pelan, menjatuhkan beberapa kelopak dari pohon sakura yang sedari tadi kutempati bernaung. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku, merasakan euforia yang dianggap kekanakan sebagian orang.

Membuka mata diantara tirai merah jambu, mataku pada akhirnya tertumbuk pada satu sudut.

Ia bersandar di jendela, menyangga tubuhnya ke depan dengan saku tangan menopang kepalanya yang berambut pirang.

Bagaikan kuncup bunga sakura yang bermekaran, menimbulkan aroma manis mengudara, menciptakan hari bahagia dengan tirai lembut, menghembuskan setiap kegelisahan dengan mengangkat wajah, menimbulkan senyuman ketika kelopak kecil berjatuhan ke pipi.

Aku hanya bisa berharap.

Musim semi yang datang, tak akan pernah pergi lagi.

.

.

.

((REI))

.

.

.

"Hinata." Teman bercepol dua-ku menampilkan wajah masam ketika aku terlihat buru-buru membereskan alat tulisku. Aku menatapnya dengan permintaan maaf tanpa suara. Ia menghela nafas, mengangguk dan bergumam "baiklah," dengan pelan. Aku tersenyum dengan ia yang sudah berjalan keluar kelas.

"Aku tak akan mentraktirmu es serut!" teriaknya mengancam, membuatku tertawa kecil.

Aku menyusulnya keluar kelas, tapi tak mengikutinya yang menuruni tangga. Sampai di ujung tangga, ia melambaikan tangan dengan seulas senyum. Aku membalasnya dengan cara yang sama. Setelah ia menghilang dari pandanganku. Aku bergegas membalik tubuhku dan sedikit berlari ke ujung koridor.

Papan "Ruang Musik" yang sudah bercat kusam membuatku tersenyum lebar. Aku berjinjit, mengintip memastikan bahwa ada sosok lain disana. Aku menyipitkan mata, ketika mencoba melihat sosok dibalik piano yang berdenting. Sebelum aku tau siapa yang berada di dalam sana. Sebuah tangan menepuk pundakku, membuatku terlonjak kaget dengan bahu sedikit menabrak pintu.

Brak

"Aduh," pekikku pelan, menatap wajah menahan tawa di hadapanku.

"Na.. Naruto-senpai."

.

Aku membungkukkan badan sambil mengucapkan "mohon bantuannya," kepada dua orang di hadapanku. Senpai berambut pink itu menampilkan wajah lembut dan memainkan melodi dengan menekan tuts piano.

Ah, melodi itu lagi.

Kudengar di sebelah kananku Naruto-senpai mendecih.

"Aku tau Sakura-chan, kau lebih hebat memainkannya daripada aku. Tapi jangan langsung tunjukkan pada junior baru dong. Aku kan jadi tak punya kharisma," omel Naruto-senpai, duduk dan menumpukan tubuhnya pada kursi di sebelah Sakura-senpai.

Sakura-senpai tersenyum jahil, memamerkan ekspresi puas.

"Aku kan yang pertama kali bisa memainkannya, bahkan aku yang mengajarimu, jadi sudah sepantasnya aku jauh lebih berkharisma."

Aku tertegun, senyum seketika hilang dari wajahku. Aku terlihat seperti pengganggu.

Seperti lipatan yang tak sengaja dalam sebuah buku baru.

Aku tersenyum, tak berusaha mendapat perhatian. Membiarkan mereka berdua.

Bagaikan suhu yang tak menurun, terus menanjak naik hingga ke ubun-ubun, menimbulkan rona merah samar, dengan keringat menetes di leher. Memandang ke ujung jalan yang bagaikan oasis segar, ketika jarak menipis..

Ujung jalan tetaplah ujung jalan.

Ah, musim panas yang membuat kedua mata perih tak tertahankan.

.

.

.

((REI))

.

.

.

Aku menutup mata sejenak, membiarkan rasa melayang menggapai tubuhku. Teman sebangkuku menepuk pundakku sambil memanggil namaku dengan agak panik, aku tetap memejamkan mataku yang rasanya sudah tak bisa terbuka.

Pada akhirnya mataku terbuka ketika mendengar suara guru matematikaku.

.

.

Aku berjalan malas, bagaimanapun aku ingin tidur. Tapi mengingat aku sedang terkena hukuman membersihkan halaman, aku pun mengurungkan niat. Mungkin aku bisa tidur di bangku halaman sekolah nanti setelah membersihkannya.

Aku mengikat rambut panjangku dan menyapu seorang diri. Memandang ke arah jendela ruang musik, dan bersenandung lirih. Aku mengumpulkan dedaunan kering yang telah kusapu menjadi tumpukan cukup besar. Aku tersenyum puas.

Angin berhembus kencang, sebelum aku memasukkan dedaunan yang susah payah kukumpulkan ke tempat sampah. Angin yang cukup nakal hingga menerbangkan dedaunan yang sudah kutumpuk sedemikian rupa. Senyum puasku hilang.

.

Aku memainkan melodi tersebut dengan lancar, tanpa melihat partitur. Dalam hati tertawa bangga atas hasil kerja kerasku yang hampir tak tidur seminggu ini.

Jemariku berhenti bermain di atas tuts, mengeluarkan partitur dengan tergesa-gesa ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki dari luar.

Bersikap seolah memikirkan ujian rumit, aku berusaha menekan tuts sesuai partitur. Dalam hati mencelos ketika suara Sakura-senpai yang kudengar.

"Naruto belum datang?"

Aku menggeleng, melirik kiri kanan dengan tak nyaman ketika ia masih saja berdiri dengan raut wajah kecewa.

"Sakura-senpai..."

.  
>.<p>

Suara gema datang dari koridor. Pintu terbuka, menampilkan Naruto-senpai yang datang sambil membawa tiga buah minuman kotak.

"Nih," ia menyerahkan susu kotak rasa strawberry ke Sakura-senpai.

"Dan ini untukmu Hinata-chan." Ia memberiku sebuah kopi susu, aku tertegun memandang kemasannya.

"Tak suka ya?" Naruto-senpai terlihat kecewa.

Aku menggeleng, lalu tersenyum. Membuka tutup kemasannya, dan meminumnya.

"Ah, aku membelikannya. Karena ku pikir kau sering ngantuk akhir-akhir ini. Sepertinya kau sedang berusaha melakukan sesuatu, jadi itu tanda semangat dariku"

Aku tersedak.

Mengelap bibir sampai terbatuk-batuk hingga mengeluarkan air mata.

Aku berdiri, permisi dengan alasan ingin ke toilet, kedua senpai memandangku khawatir, aku tersenyum menanggapi dan bergegas keluar.

.

.

"Sakura-senpai menyukai Naruto-senpai?"

Memalingkan wajahnya padaku, ia tersenyum lembut. Menaruh telunjuk kanannya di depan bibir, memberiku gestur bahwa itu adalah rahasia.

.

Bagaikan daun kering yang berkumpul, menimbun tapi rapuh, terbawa angin berputar-putar dan terus berputar, keluar dari timbunan, dan dibawa tercerai berai.

Musim gugur ini, ingin segera kulewati.

.

.

.

((REI))

.

.

.

Mengeratkan jaket tebalku, aku berjalan sendiri di kemerlap malam, dengan salju yang menumpuk sedikit demi sedikit di atas kepalaku.

Kepalaku tertunduk tanpa peduli jika ada orang yang bisa saja tertabrak saat aku berjalan, hidungku memerah entah karena suhu yang menurun, atau karena isak tangis sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Aku menggosok pipiku kasar, mencoba menghapus jejak basah yang terus mengalir tanpa henti.

Aku mendongak, berdiri di tengah lautan orang yang pulang kerja di malam musim dingin. Kedua mataku yang sembab terpaku menatap langit hitam tanpa bintang yang terus menurunkan butiran lembut yang dingin.

.

Aku memegang kenop pintu ruang musik. Klub yang lain libur, tapi tak begitu dengan klub musik.

Terdiam, tak urung masuk ketika aku merasa tak boleh masuk ke dalam ruang penuh memori.

"Kita lulus sebentar lagi, apa kita bisa bertemu lagi jika sudah lulus?"

"Tentu saja Sakura-chan."

"Bagaimana dengan Hinata-chan?, dia sudah bisa memainkan partitur itu?"

"Hemm.. kurasa. Dia junior yang sangat baik."

Aku menggigit bibir bawah ketika tak ada jawaban dari Sakura-senpai.

"Jadi kau suka padanya?"

Apa iya?

"Tentu tidak, ia hanya junior biasa."

Aku termenung di sisi pintu yang lain. Hanya berharap rasa kecewaku tak menimbulkan suasana tak nyaman.

"Hei Sakura-chan"

"Apa?"

.

"Mau pacaran denganku?"

.

Bagaikan bermain ice-skating, berdiri di ujung tertinggi, meluncur dengan cepat ke tebing curam, keseimbangan jatuh tersandung sebuah batu tertutup salju, jatuh bergulung di antara salju.

Terasa

Dingin dan menyakitkan.

.  
>.<p>

END


End file.
